User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/Lord English RT
Credit to SuperBearNeo, YuriAkuto, and Lorax for most of these scans, I most likely couldn't have done the RT without them Summary I decided to do a Lord English RT because for some reason he's been receiving a lot of downplay in the VS Debating Community, so I might as well make a RT on him Caliborn Base Attack Potency 5-A/Large Planet Level: Can conquer entire planets and destroy them Speed FTL+: Should be able to transverse thru his planets easily Hax: Superhuman Physical Characteristics: Ripped his own leg off without feeling any pain Fourth Wall Awarness: Can hear the narration and the background music. Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal: Can Control Jack when he looks in Cal's eyes, making him stab himself. Power Nullification with his Juju Breaker: Possess the Juju Breaker, an object which cancel and destroy all Juju-like abilities Resistance to Gravity Manipulation Unaffected by the gravitational attraction of his Kernelsprite God-Tier Attack Potency At least 2-A/At least Multiversal+:' 'As a Lord, one of the two master classes, Caliborn should be far above most other God-Tiers and comparable to God-Tier Calliope, who destroyed the green sun. Speed: Immeasurable: Should be superior to the other god-tiers Hax Flight All God Tiers can fly, while Caliborn hasn't show this himself, God Tier does this casually Time Manipulation As a Lord of Time, he should have the complete control of the flow of it Time Travel According to this official comment Plot Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Spatial manipulation Unlocked and control the narrative. Also possess Gift of Gab. Clairvoyance As long as he finds the right tower, the right monitor, and has the right key, he should be able to see anything in existence from this planet Acasuality, Causality, Fate, and Probability Manipulation He became one with the forces of inevitability, Which make all causality, outcomes, and events serves him, even retroactively Immortality (Types 1, 4, and 8) A god tier will resurrect if his/her death isn't heroic or just. Resurrection (Mid-Godly) Even soul/ghost who are God Tier can resurrect/regen after being erased or killed (said in Porrim and Aranea conversation) Life Creation Seen here Can unlock and lock The Skeleton Key Badge do that. Power Nullification Can prevent the reader from going to the next page until he had decided it Post-Collide Attack Potency: High Multiversal+/High 2-A: Views his past self as crude 2-Dimensional Drawings Speed: Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent: Should have control of most of his powers at this point Hax: Invurnerability Said to have gain "invicibility" , which includes invulnerability, as even Jake's hope field, which overpowered Caliborn, doesn't do any harm to him. Immortality (Types 1 and 4) His immortality isn't linked to heroic or just death now, he will just ressurect no matter how he's killed. Sealing Sealed the Beta Kids BFR Banished The Ultimate Weapon away Energy Projection Can use "rainbow seizure field" and "clockwork laser" Resistance to Soul Manipulation Dirk can't destroy his soul Lord English Attack Potency At least Hyperverse Level/At least 1-B: Was cracking and posing a threat to Paradox Space. Murdered Andrew, who created paradox space in the first place. MS Paint Adventures runs on String Theory, in addition it has 5 additional Higher Dimensions , making it a 16th Dimensional Multiverse Speed Omnipresent: Lord English exists in all timelines and is present across all of existence and Time, as even before his "birth" he WAS ALREADY HERE Hax Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Death Manipulation His existence includes Equius, the Heir of Void, Can cause Double Death (said by Kurloz here), which consumes the soul Soul Manipulation Can harm, destroy, kill, eat and consume souls Matter Manipulation Category:Blog posts